


chasing a starlight

by vapourinthesky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapourinthesky/pseuds/vapourinthesky
Summary: A week after Mon-El was forced to leave Earth, Winn finds Kara at the DEO balcony and they talk about him.





	chasing a starlight

Kara found herself once again at the DEO balcony, resting her hands on the stone railing. It had become somewhat of a habit of hers during the past week. She would come here at the end of the day and look at the stars, praying to the Gods that Mon-El has landed somewhere safe. It was a warm summer night, a soft breeze caressing her face, her thoughts wandering back to her happy days with the Daxamite. A soft smile curved her lips at the memory of his laugh and the way he looked at her full of love and admiration.

The sound of light, familiar footsteps pulled her from her thoughts. "Hi, Winn". She sounded exhausted. "Do we have a mission?"

"No, that's not why-"

"Is there any news?", she asked, a hint of hope in her tired voice.

"I'm sorry, Kara. We lost trace of the pod and he still hasn't contacted us". He saw her face fall. "I'm sure he's landed somewhere nice and he's safe. He has to be". Winn didn't know who he was trying to convince more, Kara or himself.

He had grown very fond of the Daxamite over the past few months. Ever since he first sneaked him out of the DEO and took him to that bar, they had formed a really good friendship. Apart from helping him with his superhero training, and their group outings and game nights, the two men spent a lot of time together on their own. Mon-El would often stay with him at the DEO when he was working late, keeping him company and cracking jokes, while Winn spent many of his free nights at the bar when the alien was on shift. He also introduced him to his favourite tv-shows. Marathoning Star Trek was actually one of Winn's favourite things to do with him. Mon-El found that the aliens in this were closer to reality than any other sci-fi franchise and he would often comment on the different planets and species, sharing his own inter-planetary experiences. Winn loved that! He had even started working on the Daxamite's super suit and he was planing to surprise him (and Kara) when it was ready. _It's too late now_ , he thought.

Kara let out a sad sigh and sat down, with her back against the wall, her legs spread out in front of her and her hands resting on her lap. Winn sat down beside her, his pose mirroring hers.

"Kara, you need to go home and rest. It's been a long day", he said. And it had been. Between fulfilling her duties as both Kara Danvers of CatCo and Supergirl, Kara hadn't had time for a break all day. Not that she wanted one, anyway. She wanted- needed- to focus on her job, to keep her mind occupied. She wasn't sure she'd be able to even get out of bed in the morning, if left alone with her thoughts.

"I can't go home, Winn", she said, her voice soft as a whisper. "It's not just my home anymore, it's Mon-El's too. "And he's- he's not here… his absence… it's deafening". Her voice broke. "His stuff are everywhere. His shirts are hanging next to mine, his apron is still on the kitchen counter where he left it, his cookbook open next to it- I don't even dare to look at what he was planning to make". Tears starting filling her eyes and she couldn't help but think of what he would say if he saw her now. _Comets_. "I haven't even picked up his book from the couch. I still think he'll just walk in and resume his reading like nothing happened- like he was never gone". She felt sobs rising in her throat, fighting to come out.

"Was he still reading Harry Potter?", Winn asked in an attempt to change the subject. He couldn't bare seeing his best friend like that.

"Yes, he's halfway through the Goblet of Fire". A soft smile formed on her lips at the memory of him reading her copy, his lips pressed into a thin line, his eyebrows furrowing as he immersed himself into the story. Kara could stare at him for hours. _He just looked so cute_.

"You know", Winn said with a tiny smile, "one time he told me that if this (he gestured at the DEO building) was Hogwarts, he'd be Neville".

"Yeah", Kara said with a chuckle, imagining their little band in the wizarding world. "I think he identified with him because he started out scared and a coward".

"But", Winn cut her off, "when it came down to it he proved to be braver than most. Just like Mon-El!". He was really proud of his friend and he knew that so was Kara.

"Yes! But Mon-El still hasn't got to that part". Her voice trailed off weakly, but she was glad she had someone to talk about her boyfriend like that.

"He also compared Snape to his parents. Talk about the understatement of the century!". They both let out a soft chuckle.

"Well, he did say his mom was worse than Cersei. We should've seen the invasion coming".

"Right, I forgot you guys watched Game of Thrones without me", Winn said mock offended. "And Star Wars!"

"I let you watch the Prequels with him", Kara objected teasingly.

"Those don't count! But, you both promised to watch season 7 with me and Mon-El promised to take me to The Last Jedi, so we're good", he smiled.

"Wait, you were planning to go without me?"

"Of course not, Kara! We wouldn't want you yelling at us, would we?", he teased. This was the first genuine laugh Kara had since Mon-El left.

"It's just the two of us again, Winn", she sighed, turning her gaze at the stars.

Winn wrapped one arm around his friend's shoulders, while Kara leaned into his comfort, resting her head on his shoulder. They stood there in silence looking at the starry night, their thoughts travelling to a heart somewhere in space, waiting for someone that may never come.

"I miss him, too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so please be gentle :)


End file.
